


I Never Want to Forget a Moment with You

by Linkthecat



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (techno and phil have very small parts but im gonna tag them anyway), Dream Smp, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkthecat/pseuds/Linkthecat
Summary: Ranboo wrapped his arms around his torso but kept his eyes on his lap, "I don't wanna forget today," he said his voice broken by the weight of his emotions, "I don't want to forget Michael's first word. I don't want to forget anything about him, or you."Tubbo had comforted his platonic husband, wiping away the tears that hurt him and cleaning his wounds when he calmed down, the scars didn't need to get any worse. That night solidified the idea in his mind, he was gonna make Ranboo a scrapbook.orTubbo decides to make Ranboo a scrapbook a la memory book so he doesn't forget
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Tubbo, Ranboo & Tubbo & Michael
Comments: 5
Kudos: 347
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	I Never Want to Forget a Moment with You

**Author's Note:**

> the idea came from this [tumblr post](https://surreal-static.tumblr.com/post/645389555270287360/he-starts-drawing-michael-so-that-when-michael) that was a prompt suggested to me 
> 
> anyway I very much dislike the fact the tubbo's tag is his full name but i will have it for exposure, but mmmm don't like (don't like it with phil either but mmmmmm). but for this fic to work please imagine that camera's are an actual thing in the lore, i don't think it's too much of a stretch considering there's a screenshot feature in minecraft and though it hasn't i can very easily see it being used in lore. also idk how age works lol so michael doesn't have a set age in this but i imagine he was like walking and talking when tubbo and ranboo got him but still babey,,,,,

Tubbo gets the idea after Michael says his first english word, Tubbo and Ranboo had been teaching the zombie piglin english with advice from Techno and Phil. Phil had suggested reading the kiddo english books and that just speaking it around him would help him learn since he was so young, Techno nodding along. Techno had begrudgingly agreed to help translate if they ever need it, however Tubbo was unsure how begrudging he actually was considering how excited he was to see the zombie piglin every time he stopped by. Tubbo would wager the only reason Techno ever visited was for Michael. 

Technically the idea was Ranboo's, had been for awhile he had just never gotten around to it. "I wanna make a scrapbook," Ranboo had said one night, "We can fill it with Michael's baby photos and show it to people to embarrass him." Tubbo had laughed, leaving the real reason for the scrapbook unsaid.

The night Michael had spoken his first english word Tubbo had found Ranboo sitting on their couch staring at his hands unshed tears in his eyes. Tubbo sat down next to him and just waited, Ranboo would talk when he was ready, he always did when Tubbo found him like this. 

Ranboo wrapped his arms around his torso but kept his eyes on his lap, "I don't wanna forget today," he said his voice broken by the weight of his emotions, "I don't want to forget Michael's first word. I don't want to forget anything about him, or you." 

Tubbo had comforted his platonic husband, wiping away the tears that hurt him and cleaning his wounds when he calmed down, the scars didn't need to get any worse. That night solidified the idea in his mind, he was gonna make Ranboo a scrapbook. 

Tubbo started right away, he took pictures of Michael, himself, Snowchester, anything and everything, he practically photographed his every move. He always kept a camera in his inventory, everyone had noticed his new photography hobby and would ask him about it. Tubbo never told them the true reason, he told them it was practice for taking pictures of Michael or that he was taking them for Michael to see since the little piglin was still too young to travel safely. Tubbo suspected only Phil had realized the real reason, but he didn't comment, he wasn't exactly one to anyway. 

Tubbo would stick all the photographs into a book and write little notes under them explaining what the photo was of and anymore info he think it needed. 

It was a chilly night when Ranboo came home from mining, he was exhausted and hauling through the snow while exhausted wasn't fun. He just wanted to relax and try to get rid of the bone deep tiredness he only seemed to get when he went mining for too long. 

When Ranboo opened the door he was greeted with Michael running up to him, "Dad! Home!" He spoke. His english was definitely improving, but he still wasn't as fluent as a child born into the language would usually be. 

However the bone deep exhaustion completely disappeared at the sight of his son, his sunshine smile melting Ranboo's exhaustion away like snow, "Mhm, I'm home, Michael," he said picking the zombie piglin boy up into a hug as he came barreling toward him. 

Tubbo came into view shortly after, "Welcome home," he said a bright smile on his face. 

Ranboo gave him a smile right back and followed him as the two went into the living room with Michael on Ranboo's hip. 

Ranboo and Tubbo had taken up the tradition of either reading or having Michael read them a picture book in english hoping it would help the little piglin learn easier and even more then he already was during the day. Michael had decided he wanted to read tonight so Ranboo and Tubbo tucked into both sides of him and listened intently as their son read. 

It wasn't perfect and they had to help him a few times, but he was doing pretty well. Until he came across a word, he stopped and stared at it a few times and as Ranboo was just about to help him Tubbo spoke up, "Come on, Michael, you can do it! Ranboo taught you that word a while ago, remember?" 

Michael stared at the word for a bit longer before he seemed to get it, snorting in excitement when Tubbo praised at his correct pronunciation, but Ranboo's mind had wandered. He couldn't remember that, when had he taught his son the word bat? It was gone from his memory, just the warm feeling of being around his son filling in the space it left behind. 

Tubbo poking him pulled him out of his thoughts and his attention was back onto his son, Michael laughed at him for spacing out and repeated himself, "Did I do good job?" He asked. 

Ranboo nodded trying to hide his emotions behind a smile, "Yes, you did such a good job, Michael." 

After Michael had gone to bed, Tubbo and Ranboo had sat on the couch in the living room to relax. But Ranboo couldn't relax, his mind was still on forgetting that memory of Michael. So far he hadn't forgotten anything about Michael yet, he counted himself lucky that this hadn't happened yet, but he knew it was bound to happen. He forgot most things, but Michael and Tubbo stayed strong and clear in his mind and he was forever thankful. Maybe he had just tricked himself into thinking this wouldn't be that much of a problem anymore when in reality it was his one truth, he would always forget eventually. 

Tubbo cleared his throat and it brought Ranboo's attention to him, his husband now stood in front of him a book in his arms. Ranboo hadn't even noticed him leave, far too lost in his own thoughts and fears. 

"Here," Tubbo said handing him the book, "I was waiting for a special moment to tell you about it, I wanted the moment to be a little nicer than this but I think you need this." 

Ranboo gave Tubbo a look of confusion before turning his attention to the book, he carefully lifted the front cover and tears sprung to his eyes at the sight. The first picture was of Ranboo and Michael the description written underneath it said, 'Michael's first word with Ranboo. Michael's first word was Dada.' Ranboo flipped through the book glancing at the other photos, tears were starting to run down his face and it stung. 

Tubbo leaned over to wipe his tears before they could touch his skin and burn, but he looked away for a moment to flick the book to a certain page before continuing to wipe Ranboo's tears away. The photo was of Ranboo and Michael again but they were sitting in the living room, Ranboo had a book in his hands and was pointing at something on it and showing it to Michael who seemed to be giggling in the photo. The description read, 'Ranboo teaching Michael new animals' and the sight of it made Ranboo cry a little bit harder. 

Ranboo turned his gaze to his husband, "Thank you so much, Tubbo." 

Tubbo just gave him a smile, "Anytime, Ranboo."


End file.
